Cousin Penny
by xXKlaineiscourageXx
Summary: When Kendall's cousin comes to stay, Logan and Kendall have a moment. KOGAN! Crappy sum, but its better inside!


**Wow, two stories in one day O.o **

**Sarah: *claps***

**Camille: Its Kogan**

**Lauren: *smacks Camille* shut up and read.**

**Me: Thank you, Lauren**

**Lauren: =D**

It was a sunny Saturday in L.A, and they were going to have a special guest in 2J. Kendalls cousin, Penny, was going to stay for 2 days and 1 night. Kendall was so exited. He hadnt seen his cousin in years. She just turned 6 and he hated that he missed her birthday party.

She dosen't live in Minnsota, although she was born there. When she was born, Penny's parents decided to move to North Dakota. He hasen't seen her since. Kendall was waiting for Penny on the couch, watching T.V. Suddenly, two pale hands covered his eyes. "Guess who." The person said. Kendall smiled. "Um, let me think.. James?" "Nope. Try again." "Carlos?" "No."

"Um, Katie?" was Kendall's last guess. The person uncoverd his eyes. "Really? Katie?" Kendall grabbed the persons arm and pulled him to meet Kendalls lips. When they pulled apart Kendall smirked. "Oh, hi Logie." Kendall laughed. Logan smaked his arm playfully and sat next to the blonde.

Kendall put his arm around his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "So, you happy about your cousin coming?" "Oh yeah" Kendall replied. "Do you remember her?" "Kendall, i was there the day she was born." Logan told him. "Oh yeah... sorry." Logan then turned away from the blonde.

Logan huffed playfully to pretend he was mad. "I cant believe you forgot, Kendall Knight." Kendall laughed. "Im sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Kendall asked him as he put his arms around Logans waist and kissed his neck. "Maybe..." Logan told him. Kendall then placed a kiss to Logans lips.

"Get a room!" James said as him and Carlos came out of there room. Logan and Kendall just looked at eachother and laughed. Then, they heard a knock at the door. Kendall then got up so fast he made Logan fall to the floor with a loud grunt.

The blonde turned back and saw his boyfriend lying on the floor. He then helped him up and placed a peck on the brunetts cheek. "Sorry Logie." He told his lover. "It's fine." Logan told him. Planting one more kiss to his boyfriends cheek, he went to go open the door.

There was a little blonde girl standing there with two other adults. "Kenny!" the blonde girl yelled. "Penny!" Kendall yelled in joy, picking up his little cousin. Sure, they never saw eachother, but the reason they knew eachother was from video chatting, and phone call every now and then.

After saying there hi's and goodbye's, Kendall's aunt and uncle left to go to Alanta. Kendall's relatives had to go there on buisness, so they left Penny in L.A with her aunt. Logan went to go make Penny and everybody else some snacks.

Penny looked at Logan for a second, then turned to Kendall. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked him. "Um, yeah. Why?" Kendall asked. Penny smiled. "He's cute." she told her big cousin. Kendall smiled. "Yeah, he is isn't he?" Kendall knew he would have to tell Logan what just happend.

-That night-

After Kendall tucked in Penny, he kissed her on the head and told her goodnight. He then headed to his room to see a certain cute brunette waiting for him to go to sleep. Kendall slid under the covers to join his boyfriend. "You know what Penny asked me?" Kendall asked his lover.

"What?" Logan asked him. "She asked me if you were my boyfriend." He told Logan. "Really?" Logan asked. "Mhm. I told her yes." Kendall told him. "Then what?" his boyfriend asked. "She told me your cute. You wanna know what i said?" Kendall asked. "What?"

"He sure is. And its true. Logan Mitchel, you are probabley the most sexiest guy on the planet." Logan laughed. "You mean second." Logan told him "Really? Who do you think is first?" Kendall asked him. Logan smirked and kissed his lover. "This guy named Kendall Knight." Logan told him.

"Really? Whats he like?" Kendall asked jokingly. "Well, he's blonde, sweet, funny, and really good at kissing." Logan told him while playing with his hair. Kendall gasped. "Have you been cheating on me?" Kendall asked with a smirk on his face." "Shut your face and kiss me, blondie."

"Yes sir!" Kendall told him while saluting to him. Logan laughed and pulled Kendall into a kiss. That night, Logan fell asleep in Kendall's arms. Kendall couldnt have been happier.'

**Aww =) Did you like it? **

**Lauren: I did!**

**Sarah: Me to!**

**Camille: Even though it was Kogan, i liked it.**

**Me: Yay! You get a cookie!**

**Sarah: Can i have one?**

**All: NO!**


End file.
